


Färbe mich blutrot

by jadeherz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rock Stars
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeherz/pseuds/jadeherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Gedanken eines Visual-Kei Stars vor dem Auftritt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Färbe mich blutrot

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag für einen Kurzgeschichten-Wettbewerb mit dem Thema „Rampenlicht“, Wortanzahl maximal 1000 Wörter.

Wie viel Tonnen Haarspray und Haargel verbrauchen wir eigentlich im Monat?

Wobei... unser Bassist braucht wohl doppelt soviel für sein Vogelnest... Verzeihung, seine wunderschöne Haarpracht. – Nachdem diese selbsternannte Visagistin endlich fertig ist, kann ich ihn und die anderen unbemerkt über den Spiegel beobachten.

Unser Schlagzeuger wirbelt mal wieder pausenlos einen Stift durch die Luft. Dabei muss ich immer an den Tag denken, als einer seiner Drumsticks mit unserem hochgeschätzten Sänger kollidierte. Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen. Das Theater danach war aber auch zu lustig.

Oh nein, Madame ist wohl doch noch nicht fertig.

Grimmig schaue ich ihr hinterher, nachdem sie ihren wirklich letzten Strich gezogen hat und fange den besorgt-ängstlichen Blick unseres gerade eingetretenen Managers auf. Man könnte meinen, ich stelle eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für meine Umgebung dar. Oder für mich. – Er hat wohl immer noch an meiner Aussage ‚Selbstmord ist keine Lösung, aber eine reizvolle Möglichkeit’ zu knabbern. Aber was versteht er schon davon? Wenn nicht einmal der lauteste Schrei den Schmerz der Seele lindern kann. Wenn kein äußerer Schmerz in der Lage ist die innere Qual zu betäuben.

~wirst du im hellen Grau die Farben meiner Selbst sehen~

Für ihn gibt es nur Zahlen und Scheine, jede Menge Scheine. Und diese Scheine sind wir. Der Mensch dahinter? – Interessiert nicht. Wieso auch? Mit diesem macht man nicht das Geld. Was zählt ist das Image. Ein Image, das keine unpassenden Gefühle haben darf, am besten gar keine Gefühle, es sei denn sie lassen sich vermarkten. Aber für den Rest der Tour einen neuen Manager finden ist eben ein Glücksspiel.

Tja, man kann nicht immer Glück haben.

„Ich habe eine wundervolle Idee...“, lässt unser Manager gerade gegenüber dem Sänger – und Bandleader – verlauten.

Oh Gott... der Satz kommt gleich nach „pinke Rüschen sind gerade voll in“, mit soviel Charme wie „wann willst du endlich heiraten?“

Ein Klappern lenkt meinen Blick wieder auf unseren Schlagzeuger und zeigt mir, dass ich mit meiner Meinung nicht allein stehe. Denn selbst er, der noch der ruhigste von uns ist – und ach so magersüchtig – sieht alles andere als gelassen aus.

~von Sehnsucht getrieben wandere ich über graue Dünen~

Wann hatten wir eigentlich unseren letzten Urlaub? Egal wie trist die Umgebung war?

Der Bassist drückt die Handschuhe, die der Schlagzeuger bei jedem Auftritt trägt, in die Hand seines Besitzers und glättet mit dieser einfachen Geste und einem Lächeln alle Wogen. Währenddessen lenkt unser Sänger diesen Managerverschnitt hoffentlich erfolgreich von seinem letzten grandiosen Gedanken ab.

~wann werde ich es finden oder hast du mich bereits verloren~

„So“, die Hairstylistin lächelt mir aufmunternd zu, während sie die letzten Strähnen in Form zupft. „Fertig.“ Sie scheint seit Jahren die einzige zu sein, die erahnt, was mir – und den anderen – vor unseren Auftritten durch den Kopf geht.

~zerrissenes Herz, rabenschwarze Seele~

Rabenschwarzes Herz, zerrissene Seele? ... zerfetzt? Nein. Unwirsch schüttle ich meinen Kopf. Nicht das, was ich suche. Sehnsucht zerfrisst mein ausgedörrtes Herz?

„Hey, entspann dich. Wir haben noch Zeit bis zum nächsten Album. Jetzt ist erst mal Spaß angesagt“, grinst mich der zweite Gitarrist an.

Überrascht sehe ich auf. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass es wieder an der Zeit ist.

Sanft löst er das Lederband aus meiner verkrampften Hand, das meine Haut bereits tief eingeschnitten hat. Woher kam das? ... Oh, mein Armband.

„Komm.“ Mit einem Ruck zieht er mich hoch und zu den anderen. Das Band bleibt auf der Kommode zurück.

Je näher wir der Bühne kommen, desto mehr verfliegen die wirren Gedanken und die Kälte mit der Wärme seiner Hand. Unauffällig greife ich in meine rechte Hosentasche und spüre die glatten Konturen meines Plektrums. Mit meinen Fingern fahre ich die eingravierten Linien nach.

Bevor wir in das noch halb gedimmte Licht treten, sehen wir uns wie vor jedem Auftritt an. Tauchen ein in unsere Welt.

~Mein Sonnenstrahl in blutroter Nacht~

**Author's Note:**

> Es durfte kein kursiver oder fettgeschriebener Text verwendet werden, darum habe ich den Sondertext mit ~ abgehoben. Inspiriert wurde es von J-Rock-Bands und eine Angewohnheit eines Dozenten wurde auch mitverarbeitet :D Ursprünglich hieß es Color me bloodred. Auch dieser war nicht unter den ausgewählten Gewinnern.


End file.
